galactic_star_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Dash
Solar Dash is a fictional character and a supporting protagonist of Galactic Star Fighters. She is a rebel scout of the team. Personality Isabelle is one of the most intelligent students of Cluster Middle School. She is very kind and brings balance to the school and throughout earth and space whenever help is called. She is can be nerdy sometimes and thinks mostly about science, math, and technology. While on the other hand, she can be naive, espcially in front of ridiculous school pranks. She also tends to talk too much about her interests which can tick others off. Another negative trait that she has is that she can be too idealistic which can also be annoying. Description Not only Isabelle is the smartest student in Cluster Middle School, she is also the fastest Galactic Star Fighter there is! All of her energy comes from the sun, which she can use by summoning rings and shields made out of sunlight. For speed, she will glow up like the sun’s rays with her rollerblades. Her powers do not work well at night which is her biggest weakness. She also can burn up like the fires of the sun when she is burning up to fly and she can shoot solar lasers out of her eyes. As Isabelle, she is one of the only students who actually loves school especially math, science, and literature which are her 3 favorite subjects. Her future career is to become a chemist when she graduates college and take chemistry at graduate school to help unravel quantum physics which she believes is very interesting. Appearance Isabelle’s human race is Caucasion. Her starling race is Air. She has snowy-blonde hair and sky blue eyes. As Solar Dash, her eyes are yellow and there are yellow streaks upon her hair. Normaly her hair is worn as an upright bun, but it is changed to a long, high ponytail as Solar Dash. Her armor is yellow with red, silver, and cyan. Her gloves contain solar panels while her boots can work as roller skates when she’s fighting. Her yellow helmet comes with goggles that can be used for speed travel so that her eyes don’t get damaged from her solar flares. Affiliation, Interests, and Relationships Affiliation and Occupation Solar Dash works for the Galactic Star Fighters as a rebel scout and she supports the Kingdom of Estrella. As Isabelle she currently attends Cluster Middle School as an 8th grade student. Interests and Dislikes Since Isabelle is really smart she prefers reading any kind of book she sees. She enjoys dancing, parties, and fashion. Since she became Solar Dash she prefers doing research about her powers and discover the science of starling magic. Unlike Sonia, she likes to spend time with spiders and likes cats and dogs(as long as there nice to her). Her favorite holiday is Halloween(which is also her birthday). However on the other hand she does not like bullies, especially when someone is causing trouble and/or danger among her friends and family. She hates being slow and doesn’t like getting tired. She also has a fear against heights and mean dogs. Her least favorite thing to learn at school is diseases which give her the creeps. Trivia Solar Dash was originally named Solar Jet. She originally traveled in a jet pack before it was changed to roller blades. Her color of armor was silver with yellow highlights. Isabelle’s middle name, Helios, comes from the god of the sun from Greek Mythology. Solar Dash’s skates and armor resembles Gogo’s from Big Hero 6. Isabelle’s first and last names are supposed to be similar to Sir Issac Newton. Her zodiac sign is Libra. So far, Solar Dash is the only GSF to be born on a holiday. Other characters that Solar Dash is inspired by are Sonic, the Flash, and Twilight Sparkle. Like Magnetic Electron, Solar‘s hair can change by hairstyle. She and Hydro Attack are the only GSFs who can travel on skates. Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Part Humans, Part Starlings